sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MORTALITY: PART ONE "Let Us Be Violent" (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)
LET US BE VIOLENT INTRODUCTION To feel pain and be vulnerable to physical harm. They were called the “Isis Dominion”: a government reign of the species “Identities” under the control of a single leader. They had the power to change shape, with metal sand for their bodies to form any construct, and the power of chaos as their blood. They had conquered worlds before, but now, this time… it would be different. An invading army from the sky: dozens of strange-looking mobians flooding the streets, the land, and claiming it all in the name of “Her”. They often walked with an air of superiority to them, thinking they were the best and unchallengeable by the majority. Comment with your response and a starter will be made Mars Mars just continued on with his day, so what if people invaded, they'd eventually get repelled somehow and he wouldn't have to deal with it in the long run. Of course he wasn't paying attention where he was going sooo.. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Another one, both arms now, curving into unnatural gun-shaped fingers and wrists. The Identity fired outward, but in the process was blown back by her own power. Mars just shrugged. "Goodddddammmmniiiiiit! Why do I have to deal with thiiis!!!!" He whined, probably drawing a large target onto himself with his commotion and rolling onnthe ground like a spazzed out drunk. They continued rushing about the city until one seemed to see Mars and go after him. Mars blinked when he saw one rushing after him. "Whyyyy..?" He asked as he hopped onto his feet and grabbed that metal rod he always carried on him, it had an intense current running through it at the moment. The Identity launched a strange projectile from her shoulder toward him. It was very bone-like, exploding near him but the Identity herself seemed to stagger after launching it. Shrapnel seemed to be deflected by an electrical barrier but the shockwaves launched him forwards, knocking him off balance. "Not coooool!" The Identity took the advantage, jumping atop him as she rose her hands up. The skin began fusing together, molding both and a blade slowly puncturing out. She was shaking, her eyes wattering. There didn't seem to be anything metallic about this. "No.. No..! NO!!" Mars panicked, fear resonating within him while his eyes changed color, the iris slowly turning a burnt orange while the pupil and sclera turned a glowing yellow. "Get! OFF ME!!" He screamed as electricity arced uncontrollably from his body in response. The electricty surged into the body of the girl as she tried to push down. Her hands fried up as she fell to the side. Blood, genuine and real. Organs, genuine and real. This was no metal-nanite creature. This was a harmed organic being. The wound bled, the harmed screamed, and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Mars didn't let up, standing up he grabbed his metal rod and attempted to drive it through the girl's skull repeatedly while screaming. The collision sent a small blast of chaos energy and electricty out. The girl was flattened to the street, denting it, as Mars was knocked upward. Mars shook his head, righting himself in mid air so he could land in the street before looking at his shaking hands briefly before deciding to try and pick up the girl and carry her to safety. The almost paste of a body was limp. Whether she was dead or not considering this strange new version of these creatures was unknown, but there certainly wasn't any movement in the body, beating of the heart. Everywhere there was destruction and violence going on. These... organic, mortal Identities were slowly pressing forward until... “These creatures have no place here,” A voice called from a green light in the distance. Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. Mars paid them no mind, he was more focused on the one in his arms right now.. He didn't know first aid but he had to do something, particularly look for some building with medical supplies. The strangely armored figures paid Mars no mind as they pressed back against the invading Identities. The Identity in Mars's arms seemed to jerk a bit, but only for a moment as Mars rushed about the city. He almost ran into two Identities battling against officers. Mars hesitated for a bit, does he set down the injured amd risk her dying or does he try to help the officers.. He couldn't make the decision. The purple-armored woman held out her hand to the invading Identities, and immediately a spread of a purple light flew over them, erasing the matter it touched. Screams rang out as the army, and all matter in the way, was becoming nothing. As this power neared the Identities, they took a more purplish tint. Even the one in Mars's arms, barely alive, took a slightly purple, painful shade. Mars blinked, backing away from the purple armored woman when he noted what was happening to her. The battle raged on. There were hundreds, thousands of these strangely fragile Identities, but as more of these strangely armored figures appeared, the numbers were decimated. Blood fell to the streets. Mars was not reacting well to this, subconciously starting to drain the barely clinging to life identity of her bioelectricity as his fur green fur started to darken, the white chest fur faded to a dark grey and the weird tattoo n scar set on his forehead and under his right eye respectively started to glow and expand across the back of his arms, legs and presumably body as wellas those weird growths of energy appeared on his back. (Those are actually organic growths but that too) What remaining life force in the Identity there was was fleeting. however, twenty Identities were now nearing Mars's location, small blasts of energy coming from them. Mars lunged for the nearest identity, using electricity to augment his speed, perception and reflexes to better avoid getting hurt as he tried to get into close range. The Identity attempted to launch an expanded, mutated, bony hand against Mars, but the electricity did not mix well with them, causing the hand to expand more before literally exploding. Mars growled, turning around with both hands literally coated in orange electricity. "One down.. Nineteen more to go." He hissed before raising his hands much like Darth Sidious does to use Force Lightning and unleashing torrents of electricity fueled by rage at the Identities. While many were harmed by the electricity, they had their own energy at their disposal, and through the blasting of Chaos Energy, they began to bend the lightning to their benefit as one reached to crush Mars's hands once in reach. Mars winced, and while his bones might prove difficult to crush due to the composition of the ferrofluid that coats them, that didn't mean he wouldn't feel the pain from how strong their grip was. "Ngh!!" He growled in pain, adrenaline pumping through him madly as contact with him started to drain the bioelectricity from the Identity that was grabbing him. The Identity seemed able to pull back at this, and another was at Mars's back, preparing to stab as a yellow solid construct of what seemed to be light perhaps, slammed into the Identity, cutting it through and ending it. Mars jumped at the identity he was draining earlier, attempting to force his hand onto its face and drain the rest of its bioelectricity in a rather excruciatingly painful manner. He would worry about the source of that yellow construct afterwards. Summer Invasions. One of the main reasons why the galactic patrolling force exists is to prevent that. Summer, being a member, will not tolerate this. She stretched a bit before going out of temportary apartment she was using, looking towards the sky. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Summer flew at a decent height in the air, zapping heat beams from her hands if any invaders were nearby, deciding to ram herself into the nearest Identity to pin him against the wall. (The Identites are the invaders) (All of your toasters are on fire... Edited) The Identity struggled against her. To the feeling, he was... squishy? Fleshy? He didn't feel metallic like before. Summer held back for a bit, seeing he wasnt as tough as thought. She ended up tossing him into the wall instead of pinning him against it, for the fear of killing. The Identity blasted a thin stream of chaos energy from his chest, wincing as the usage. In the far distance, Summer heard a voice she may have recognized, calling out to her. Category:Roleplays Category:Identities (Trisell Chronos Created Species)